In the field of multimodal imaging a single imaging station may be employed to image specimens using multiple imaging modalities. In a multimodal imaging system of the type disclosed in commonly assigned, copending (a) regular U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/221,530 filed Sep. 8, 2005 by Vizard et al. entitled “APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MULTI-MODAL IMAGING” and (b) Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/024,621, previously mentioned, the disclosures of both of which are incorporated herein by reference, a specimen to be imaged may be illuminated by optical back-illumination, optical front-illumination or X-ray back-illumination. The imaging modalities may include bright-field optical imaging at various wavelengths, dark field fluorescence optical imaging at various wavelengths, and radiographic imaging at various energies. There is a need for a simple way for combining, in a single imaging target, patterns for testing quality of both focus and co-registration for multiple magnifications and multiple modalities of operation of such multimodal imaging systems.